


Home

by SmoakingGreenArrow



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), olicity - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-07-23 22:11:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7481859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmoakingGreenArrow/pseuds/SmoakingGreenArrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver and Felicity beginning their lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Lovely Mess

Felicity came into the townhouse with a sigh. _Sigh_ was an understatement, though. For the past two weeks, she’d been coming home with a frustrated, angry expression on her face. The irritated noises that came out of her as she slammed the door behind her became synonymous to Oliver with her entrance.

“Rough day?” he asked.

Felicity just glared at him as she kicked off her heels, “What made Ray think that I am fit to run a company? What about a reformed hacker, IT girl, assistant/secretary made him think, _oh, Felicity will be perfect_.”

Oliver fought a smile, knowing that she was in a bad mood and not wanting her wrath to be aimed at him. “He’s smart, that’s why. You’re doing great, Felicity.”

“Oliver, I can’t even convince my own employees to let me change the name back to Queen Consolidated.”

Oliver hesitated, “You’re changing the name back?”

Felicity wanted it to be a surprise. Which she just ruined. She threw her hands in the air, “Great. I thought this day couldn’t get any worse. It was supposed to be a surprise! Not that they even listen to me anyway.” She pouted, walking closer and sitting beside him on the couch.

 "You know,“ she continued, curling her legs up and under her, "I don’t think they take me seriously. Probably because I’m the ex-girlfriend of the man who gave me the company.” Oliver placed his hand on her leg. “And before that,” she flailed her hands in his direction, “I was the assistant to Oliver Queen. And before that…a girl stuck in the basement fixing computers." He handed her his glass of wine, which she finished in one, very big sip. "I suck.” she frowned, resting her chin on her hand.

He cocked his head to the side and squeezed her leg, “You do not suck. Let me talk to them. Most of the people you’re dealing with were on the board when it was Queen Consolidated. Maybe they just need a Queen face to convince them.” He smiled reassuringly, brushing her hair away from her face with the tips of his fingers.

“You’d do that?” She asked, picking her head up and quirking her eyebrow.

“If it’s what you really want. I’ll do anything to see you coming home from work in a better mood.” He smiled slightly, touching her cheek.

 She groaned, nestling her face into the palm of his hand. “It is. I just thought it should be QC again…since you signed those papers yesterday, and now we’re partners.” She grinned up at him, her eyes wide and unsure, waiting for his response.

 He laughed once, “You Palmered me?”

She lifted her shoulder, “I didn’t think you’d say yes.”

“I wouldn’t have.” He said seriously, his jaw tensing.

Felicity sighed, “Oliver, why don’t you want to work with me? I asked you to be on the board and you turned me down so fast, I could barely even get the question out.”

“Because this is yours, Felicity." He looked her pointedly in the eyes to get his point across. "I want you to be able to do this without feeling like you need me.”

Felicity smiled slightly, “But I _want_ you. To work at Queen Consolidated again, I mean. I want you to be my partner.”

Oliver shook his head, smiling down at her, “You’re just full of surprises tonight, aren’t you?”

She smirked, “What can I say? I’m a hacker.” She rolled her eyes, touching the scruff on his cheek, "You’re dating a professional meddler. A certified pusher."

His smile widened, "I have a surprise for you too,” He tapped her nose with his index finger, “my little pusher, you.”

Felicity cocked her head to the side, “Oh yeah?”

Oliver took both of her hands in his, “Now, if you want this to go smoothly, then I really need you to just keep an open mind and be willing to go with the flow.”

Felicity’s eyes narrowed, “You’re scaring me. What is it?”

Oliver pulled out a black tie that he’d apparently been hiding behind his back. He held it up to Felicity, his eyes hopeful. Felicity’s eyes widened, and she pulled her hands away from his, “Oliver." She shook her head, "You are _not_ tying me up with that.”

Oliver’s eyebrows pushed together, and he glanced down at the black tie, “What? No.” He laughed slightly, “That’s not what this is for. I want to blindfold you. I have something to show you, and we need to drive there. But it’s a surprise.”

Felicity watched him for another moment, “Okay,” she said slowly, “This is me trusting you. So we better not be jumping out of a plane or something.”

Oliver kissed her cheek, “No planes. No jumping. Not even a motorcycle. We can take your car.”

Felicity smiled, turning around and tying her hair into a ponytail, “Deal. Blindfold me, baby!” She cringed,  "And there’s a sentence I never imagined I’d say."

"So…” he said, tying the blindfold over her eyes, “What you thought this was for…was that a _definite_ ‘no’ or just a surprised 'no’?”

Felicity hesitated, considering, “Hard no.” She answered simply, and Oliver laughed.

After putting her shoes in front of her, Oliver led her out of the townhouse and into the car. He placed his hand on her lap as he drove, sensing how tense she was. “Felicity,” he said, squeezing her leg. She couldn’t see him, but she could tell that he was smiling. “Relax.” He finished.

Felicity took a deep breath and lowered her shoulders, putting her hand over his and intertwining their fingers. Her knuckles grazed her own leg, and she could feel the goose bumps on her skin. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. She knew she wasn’t in danger. She knew he wouldn’t make her do anything that she wasn’t comfortable with. But it was _Oliver_. And Oliver was…intense. He put every piece of himself into the people that he believed in. Oliver did things with his whole heart. He jumped into everything he did head first and never looked back. She couldn’t even imagine what kind of surprise was waiting for her. But she also knew that she wouldn’t love him the same if he were any other way. And that it wasn't a burden to be one of those people that Oliver Queen gave everything to.

She played with his fingers as another five minutes passed. “Are we almost there?” she asked, turning her head towards him.

He laughed, “Just a few more minutes.”

“Can’t you give me a hint?” She asked, her voice high and hopeful.

Oliver shook his head even though she couldn’t see it, “No.”

Felicity sighed, pouting and resting her head back on the seat. “I love you.”

He glanced at her, “I love you, too.” She could hear his smile again, “But that’s not going to work. No hints.”

She went back to pouting until Oliver seemed to turn onto a dirt road. The drive became bumpier, and she could hear dirt and rocks coming up and tapping against the car. “Where _are_ we?” she whined. “You know, if this were a horror movie, it’d almost seem like you were taking me out of town to murder me somewhere where no one could hear my screams.”

He chuckled lightly, “Well, no one would hear you scream out here. I’d just be making you scream for very, very different reasons.”

She hit his arm, but couldn’t stop the giggle that tended to always escape her lips when he said things like that. The giggle was a nervous response to the heat that arose through her whole body. She could always feel her face turn red. Because when he responded to her like that, half of her reaction was surprise; after three years of pained expressions and solemn words, it caught her off guard when he joked like that. And the second half of her reaction was due to her vivid imagination; she could _see_ the scenarios he hinted at, and it never failed to make her blush.

She felt the car turn a corner and then stop. “Wait here.” He said. Then she heard his door open and close. And a moment later he was opening hers and helping her from the car. She was expecting him to either lead her by the hand to the surprise, or take the damn blindfold off, but he did neither. Instead he wrapped an arm around her waist and bent down, pushing her knees out from under her and lifting her into his arms in one easy motion.

“ _Oliver_ ,” she breathed, gripping his shoulders, “Warn a girl.”

He laughed, beginning to walk with her in his arms. “Sorry.”

“Can I have a hint now?” She asked, taking in a deep breath and smelling flowers and cut grass. It smelled fresh, like spring. "Are we…in a garden? Did you bring me to a flower shop?“

"No.” he answered, his voice teasing.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged herself to him. He responded by gripping her tighter. “You’re killing me, here.” She said quietly, just as he stopped walking.

He gently set her back on her feet and stepped behind her. “Okay,” he said, slowly placing his fingers over the tie, “Ready?”

Felicity snorted, “Yes!”

He pulled off the blindfold and rested his hands on her shoulders. Felicity opened her eyes, adjusting to the light of the sunset behind…a house.

She stared at it for a long moment. A white house, with red shutters and a wide front porch, and big windows. The paint was chipping and there were parts of the wood that looked rotted, but it was a house. She turned around. “Who lives here?” She asked.

Oliver just smiled, his eyes playing with hers, and Felicity felt like her heart jumped into her throat. Behind him, she could see their car at the top of a hill, the hill he just carried her down. And next to the car was a garage that was in the same condition as the house. “Oliver…” she hesitated, glancing back up at him, “Who’s house is this?”

“It’s ours, Felicity.” he said gently, the most peaceful smile on his face and in his eyes that she’d ever seen.

“You bought us a _house_?”

He nodded, “We’re about five minutes outside of Starling. The Diggle’s are a fifteen minute drive while Thea and Laurel are only ten minutes away.”

“You bought a house…and timed out how long it will take us to reach our friends?” She cocked her head to the side, wondering how it was possible to adore him and not understand him at the same time.

He shrugged, moving past her and approaching the house. She watched his back as he stepped onto the porch like he’d done it a million times. Like it was home. He held his arms out wide, a triumphant smile spreading across his face. “It needs a little work. We’ll have to repaint it, and fix a few things here and there…but I just thought it’d be good…for a first home for us.”

She raised an eyebrow, “First?”

“Well, I mean,” he put his hands in his pockets, “There’s only two bedrooms. One for us and a guest room, probably mostly for Thea when she wants to visit. But when we…if you want to, you know… start a family…we’ll probably need more space.”

Felicity could only stare at him. They’d talked about their future, how many kids they wanted, where they wanted to be in ten years. The conversations had all been great, Felicity just hadn’t realized they were starting on that road  _today_. Oliver saw the hesitation on her face, and with his hands still in his pockets, he kicked at the dirt on the porch, “What are you thinking?” He asked, sounding nervous. He wasn’t sure he could take it if she said no to this. He’d adjusted all of his dreams around that house and living in it with her. He’d be heartbroken, that was for sure.

She bit her lip, “I think…” She said, stepping onto the porch with him, “That I should probably see the rest of our new home.”

Oliver’s eyes darted to hers, and he beamed, “Okay,” he took her hand, leading her through the front door. It wasn’t very big, the whole first floor and the stairs to the second could be seen from the front door. The living room and kitchen connected, with enough space for a dining table, too. Off of the big room was a hallway, which contained a closet, a bedroom, and a laundry room/bathroom. Across from the kitchen were the stairs, which had a balcony at the top of them and led to the master bedroom and another bath.

Felicity stepped out of the bedroom and looked over the first floor, a light smile playing across her lips as she looked down. Oliver came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her, “So are we saying yes?” He asked, his voice full of hope as he kissed her neck.

“We’re saying _hell_ yes, one hundred times over, to the moon and back, I’m so deeply in love with you… _yes_.” She sighed and turned around, her body pressed against his as she smiled up at him. Oliver kissed her, but neither of them could stop smiling. “How could I say no to starting my life with you?” She asked quietly.

Oliver shook his head in disbelief, his lips brushing against hers. He had no idea how or what he’d done to deserve Felicity; her love. But he was sure that he’d never go another day without her. "Maybe we should christen our new home.“ He said, kissing her once, "You know, just to make it official.” He kissed her again.

Felicity raised her eyebrows, wrapping her arms around his neck, "Yeah?“

"Yeah.” He kissed her again, deeper, turning her away from the railing and pushing her back into what would soon be their bedroom.


	2. To Build a Home

It’d been one week since Oliver showed her their house where they'd start their lives together. He’d done as he’d promised and spoken to the board about changing the name of their company back to Queen Consolidated. And they were in the process of doing exactly that. Felicity smiled as she drove, the sun shining through the open windows. She couldn’t have been any happier with her life than at that moment.

She was on her way to see her boyfriend, who, in her humble opinion, was the sexiest carpenter she’d ever met. The drive to the house always put Felicity in a good mood, simply because of how beautiful it was. It was a side of Starling that felt like home; wide fields and glimpses of the sea.

As she pulled onto their road, she couldn’t get over how easily and quickly their lives came together. For all of the hardships, arguments, and struggles that came with their past, it was surprisingly simple to be a couple. Sure, they still disagreed, especially when it came to vigilante-related topics…but they were happy. She knew that no matter what the fight was about or how badly she wanted to slap him, she still loved him and he still loved her. That kind of fighting was the best kind. To argue and disagree without the fear of losing him. Because she trusted him not to walk away.

She parked at the top of the driveway, holding her hand over her forehead to block the sun as she watched Oliver on the roof. He was shirtless, carrying a wooden board across the shingling. He dropped it over the edge of the house and leaned down to pick up a hammer, giving her a great view of his backside in paint stained cargo pants. She sighed, “ _Are you kidding me_?” She mumbled to herself; still, even after all the time she’d known him, taken aback by how beautiful he was. She whistled at him.

Oliver turned around, already smiling as his eyes met hers. She was a few yards away, still standing beside the garage at the top of the hill, but he winked, and she laughed, making her way to the house.

She glanced around the front porch, which was covered in saw dust as well as tools and machines that she didn’t know the names of. The house was scraped down and had a fresh coat of white paint, but it was still in very early stages of recovery. “I love it.” She called up at him.

Oliver laughed, “It’s only primer.” he called back, walking across the roof above her. He came down the ladder and wiped his hands on a rag before offering her a smile. He placed a hand on her hip and pulled her towards him, kissing her quickly. “Hi.”

She smiled back at him and kissed him again, “Hi.” They stared at each other for a long moment; complete, cheesy, head over heels bliss in both of their eyes because…they were really doing this. “So, if this is just primer, what color will it be?”

Oliver shrugged, and Felicity glanced at the sweat on his shoulders. “What color do you want it to be?”

Felicity smiled, loving the fact that he was doing this himself. They had enough money to have the whole thing done in less than a month, but Oliver wanted to get his hands dirty and do the work himself. He wasn’t a carpenter, so he needed some help, but most of the work he insisted on doing on his own. “Blue,” she answered. “With white shutters.”

Oliver smiled down at her, “Okay.” He said gently, a promise.

Felicity pressed her body to his again, wrapping her arms around his neck, “Thank you. For building me a house.”

“Thank you. For saying yes.” He kissed her softly, his lips molding to hers like they were meant to be there. She kissed him back, her fingers running up his arms as a small sound of contentment escaped from the back of her throat. He pulled away, sighing, “I have to finish fixing a hole in the roof before it rains tonight and does more damage.”

Felicity kissed him one more time and stepped back. He gestured to the door, “I scraped down the inside too, you should go look around and see what colors you want in there.”

She nodded, “Yeah.” She couldn’t help the smile on her face, because she already had it planned out. Oliver headed back up the ladder as Felicity went inside. Standing in the center of the room, she tried to picture the soft orange colored walls that she envisioned. Just as she crossed her arms and glanced around, she felt something touch her foot.

Looking down, Felicity saw a mouse run right over her foot and scurry off. A loud, embarrassingly girly scream escaped her.

Oliver heard her scream and immediately jumped from the roof, landing on his feet in the grass. “Felicity!” He called, using the pillar on the porch to swing his legs over the railing before he ran through the front door. “Felicity!” He yelled, coming to a complete stop as he saw her. She stood on top of the island in the kitchen, her arms shaking at her sides as she bounced from one foot to the other. He crossed the room in two strides, “What happened?”

She pointed to the corner of the room, where the tiniest little field mouse sat, wide eyed. Oliver laughed. Really laughed. He put his hands on his knees and had to bend over he laughed so hard. “This isn’t funny, Oliver!” She hollered at him, “Get it out of here!”

Oliver composed himself enough to look up at her, but he regretted it. The terrified look on her face just made him start laughing all over again. She bent down to smack his shoulder, “Oliver!”

“Okay, okay,” he was still chuckling as he crossed the room silently. He easily snatched the mouse up with one hand before it had a chance to run. He headed for the door when she stopped him, “You’re not going to kill him, are you?”

Oliver turned around to look up at her, still standing on the counter, unable to hide the amusement in his eyes. “Would you like to name him and keep him as a pet?”

Felicity rolled her eyes, “No. But I don't want him to die, either. Mice have families, too, Oliver. Just…let him go in the woods.” Oliver shook his head, a smile on his face as he headed outside. He let the mouse go in the backyard, and it ran off into the woods.

When he came back inside, Felicity was still up on the island. He smiled, “You can come down now. He’s safe and with all his mice friends again.”

Felicity pursed her lips, “Thanks for not killing him.”

Oliver shook his head, “You know, you’ve faced people like The Count, Slade, Darhk, Ra’s…but it’s a _mouse_ that scares you?”

“I wasn’t scared. I was just… surprised. That’s all.”

Oliver crossed the room and stood in front of the island so that he was looking straight up at her. “So what are you still doing on the counter?” He asked, reaching up to grasp her hips. Her hands fell to his shoulders and he lifted her easily, bringing her down so that her body slid against his slowly until her feet were on the ground.

“Mice are gross.” Felicity wrinkled her nose, their bodies still pressed together. Oliver shirtless, sweaty and pressed against her was not a combination that her heart handled very well. She bit her lip, her fingers grazing his bare chest. As her eyes fell to the muscles beneath her hands, she felt her heart rate pick up.

Oliver smiled down at her, knowing what was happening in her head. Her face always gave her away. "I’ll tell them they’re not welcome here anymore.“ He mumbled and pressed his lips to hers. She tasted the saltiness of his skin and _Oliver_.

"Mmm,” she hummed against his lips, “That’d be great. Tell the raccoons too." She kissed him quickly, opening her eyes to meet his,  "Those things scare me to death.”

Oliver laughed, the air brushing against the corner of her mouth. “I think I can protect you from them, too.” He answered softly, his hands grazing her ass gently before his grip tightened and he lifted her up, placing her on the counter to give himself access to her neck.


	3. Better Together

It had been one month since Oliver started working on the house.

Felicity was a little disappointed as she got into the car with Thea and Laurel. Oliver had been working on the house so thoroughly that he was distracted by it. Which is why she was disappointed when he suggested that Laurel and Thea go paint shopping with her. She’d kind of had it in her head that they’d do it together, but he’d insisted that he had more work to finish before dark, and promised to meet them at the store when he was done.

Laurel smiled as Felicity got into the passenger seat, “Are you excited?” She asked. Felicity nodded slightly, turning around to squeeze Thea’s hand.

Laurel frowned now, “You don’t seem very excited.” She said, starting the car and pulling out of the driveway.

Felicity sighed, “I am. I’m happy you guys are coming, it’s just…you know.” She glanced out the window at Oliver, too focused on fixing the front porch’s pillars to wave.

“Oliver should be here, too.” Thea finished, rolling her eyes, “He’s obsessed with that house.”

“I know. And I love how hard he’s working and how dedicated he is. I just thought we’d pick the colors together, you know?”

Thea shrugged, “I think he’s more focused on the parts that involve sledge hammers and nail guns.”

Felicity snorted, “Tell me about it.”

Laurel patted Felicity’s knee, “Well, how about we just go look, and if it doesn’t feel right picking them without Oliver, no pressure. You can do it another day…and we can get sushi.”

Thea exhaled around a laugh, “Yes.” Felicity smiled too, realizing how lucky she was to have people in her life like Laurel and Thea.

Paint shopping ended up being more fun than she’d expected. Especially having Thea there, who insisted on a red room. “If Roy ever needs to crash at your place,” Thea explained, holding out the paint cards of different shades, “It works for him too.”

Felicity laughed, taking the card, “Fine. It can be red. But I’m keeping the door closed when you’re not over.”

“ _Oh_ ," Laurel smiled at Thea, "What about this beige color, with a red _ceiling_?” She held out the two cards to Thea, whose face lit up.

Felicity just laughed and held her hands up, “It’s your room Thea, I give you free reign.”

“Yeah,” Thea rolled her eyes, “But I mean, it’s only going to be considered mine until you know, babies and stuff.”

“Babies?” Felicity asked.

Laurel giggled and Thea hit her arm, “Yes, tiny, adorable, little Olivers and Felicities running around. I totally call being the cool aunt.” She pointed a finger at Laurel.

“Babies?” Felicity asked again, a little taken aback that Thea had been thinking about being a cool aunt and having little Olivers and Felicities to babysit.

“Babies?” His voice echoed in her ear, making her jump, the card in her hand going into the air. Oliver caught it easily. “What about babies?” He asked.

Laurel nodded at Thea, “This one’s ready to be an aunt.”

Felicity’s eyes widened at her in warning, but Oliver just laughed, “That one can barely do her own laundry.”

Thea swung the cards at him, and he ducked behind Felicity. “Ollie!”

Oliver just laughed, wrapping his arms around Felicity. Felicity glanced down at his hands; his blistered, scratched up, paint and dirt stained hands. She ran her fingers over them, all of her earlier concerns vanishing.

“I’m glad you’re here.” she mumbled into his bicep that hung over her shoulder.

 "Always.“ He kissed the top of her head, "I’m guessing Thea wants red.” He said, holding out the card to his sister. She took it with a wide smile and a nod.

Laurel draped her arm over Thea’s shoulders, “We should probably get going. Thea and I have a lot of…work, to do.”

Thea nodded adamantly, and Felicity frowned, lifting her lips from Oliver’s arm, “I thought you wanted to get sushi.”

Thea and Laurel glanced at each other, “It’s late,” Laurel said, looking at her watch, “Tomorrow night!”

Felicity furrowed her eyebrows, “It’s only 5:30!” She called as Thea and Laurel hurried away. Felicity watched them leave as Oliver came to stand in front of her. “That was weird.” She mumbled.

Oliver just shrugged, “So…you want a blue house? There’s a lot of different blues. Please tell me we’re not talking like, powder blue. Or sky blue.” He said, glancing at the colors on the wall. Felicity smiled, _this_ was what she’d had in mind for them deciding colors.

“Dark blue.” Felicity answered, taking his hand and making her way down the aisle. She pointed up at a card that was out of her reach, “Navy blue.”

Oliver nodded his head, pulling the card down, “I’m on board with that.”

Felicity smiled up at him and patted his cheek, “Good. With a white porch and trim.”

Oliver smiled too, using their laced fingers to pull her towards him so he could kiss her. "We’re gonna have the most perfect little dream house.“

Felicity sighed, wrapping her arms around his torso, "The fact that you’re building it kind of makes it perfect no matter what.”

After buying the paint, Oliver drove back towards the house. Felicity glanced at him, “Oliver, it’s going to be dark by the time we get there. What else could you possibly do tonight? Let’s just go back to the townhouse. I’ll rub your feet…and help you _relax_.”

Oliver glanced at her seriously for a moment before his face broke into a smile, “Is that a promise? There’s something I need to grab at the house first, but I’m holding you to that. The foot rub and…whatever else you were thinking.” Felicity giggled as he reached over to twist his fingers through hers.

Oliver watched Felicity’s face as they approached the house. Her eyebrows furrowed and her head cocked to the side. “Oliver, what-” She stopped as the car stopped. From the top of the driveway, all the way down the hill, and covering the porch were candles. “You did this?” She asked.

Oliver shrugged, “I set everything up. Laurel and Thea lit all of the candles while we picked paint.” Felicity sat with her mouth open, his hand still in hers. She noticed a blanket laid out on the porch with a picnic basket and a cooler set up beside it. “I figured now that the house is ready to be painted…we could celebrate by having our first dinner here.”

Felicity turned her attention from the beautiful flickering lights to the most beautiful and perfect man she’d ever find, “Is it even possible to love you this much?” She’d meant to say it jokingly, but her voice was quiet, tense, and full of emotion. The smile slowly fell from Oliver’s face and his eyes darkened. Without a word, he dropped her hand and got out of the car, rounding it to open her door.

He took both of her hands in his to help her out, and before she could say anything, he was kissing her. Her hands fell to his hips as he held her face. “I’ve never felt this way about anyone.” Oliver finally replied, his voice just as emotional as hers had been. She nodded slowly, a small smile playing on her lips. To the jealous or insecure sides of her, those words were her favorite kind of compliments. To hear that despite Oliver’s past, _she_ was the only woman he’d ever seen that way, ever loved like this…it just melted her. It sent all of her fears running out of the door because she knew that he loved her just as much as she loved him.

Oliver lifted her easily, but instead of hooking his arm behind her knees, he guided her legs to wrap around him. She giggled as he held her tightly and kissed her before starting down the hill. “Don’t drop me.” She mumbled against his lips and he laughed, because they both knew he wouldn’t.

His laughter came out as just a whisper before he continued his task of kissing her thoroughly. She felt him walk up the steps and stop, standing and holding her like that while he continued to kiss her on their front porch. She wasn't sure how long they'd been kissing, but it was long enough for her to want _more_ than kissing. She groaned and he sighed in reply, taking another step, and she felt her back press against the wood of the wall.

“We should eat.” He said, but her hands were busy finding their way into his hair.

“Yeah,” she breathed against his lips, running her tongue against his and eliciting a quiet moan from the back of his throat. Oliver knelt down, lowering Felicity onto her back on the blanket and hovering over her.

He gripped her hips, her legs loosening, but still around his waist. “Hungry?” He murmured.

“Mm-mm.” Felicity replied, shaking her head and brushing her lips against his. He sighed, kissing her deeper.

It wasn’t until several minutes, numerous breathy moans, and one frustrated noise from Felicity when he stopped her hand on his belt, that he finally pulled away. Even then, it was only slightly. His breathing was heavy as he rested his forehead to hers. “Marry me,” he said, his voice raspy.

Felicity chuckled, her lips swollen from kissing him, “Yeah, sure.”

He picked his head up and gazed down at her. His eyes boring into hers, “Marry me.” He repeated.

Felicity stared up at him, into his beautiful, honest, wide eyes. He was serious. “Okay.” She replied, nodding slowly as the most beautiful smile spread across her face. Oliver’s eyes danced with hers, pure happiness all over them as he returned the smile.

“Really? You’ll marry me?” He asked, rocking back onto his knees.

Felicity sat up too, “Yes.” She said, laughing.

Oliver got the feeling that she didn’t understand. He reached into his pocket with one had and grabbed her left hand with the other. With his eyes on her, he placed something in her hand. Felicity looked down at the tiny black box, and it suddenly all clicked.

This wasn’t a celebratory dinner turned hot make out session turned impromptu conversation about getting married.

This was a marriage proposal.

Her gaze slowly lifted from the box to his eyes. And he smiled slightly, “It doesn’t change your answer if I already bought the ring, does it?” Felicity’s eyes began to water, and Oliver breathed a small laugh, pulling her head to his chest, “Oh, no, no don’t cry.” He soothed, his fingers smoothing her hair.

“Happy tears.” She laughed quietly into his chest.

He pulled back, taking the box from her hand, he held it up, “Do you want to see it?”

Felicity just held out her left hand, offering it to him, "I don’t even care! Just put it on me, please." She laughed, tears still falling down her face.

Oliver smiled too, taking the ring out and sliding it on her finger. "Felicity Smoak,” He said, enclosing her hand in both of his. He looked up at her with nothing but passion. “You changed my life the day that I met you. And now I can’t imagine it without you. Would you please make me the luckiest, happiest man in the world and be my wife?”

Felicity nodded profusely, leaning forward to kiss him, “Yes," and again, "Yes,” and again, “Yes."

Oliver released her hand and she glanced down at the ring. She really couldn’t care less what it looked like, partly because it didn’t matter nearly as much as the man who bought it, but also because she knew that it would be perfect. And it was. It was a simple, silver band with a good sized diamond on it. The silver holding the stone in place was a beautiful, effortless pattern. She laughed slightly, wiping away the tears on her face as she looked at him. "It’s perfect.”

“So is our life.” He answered quietly, peacefully.


End file.
